dcvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bedovian
Bedovian was recruited into the Sinestro Corps because of his ability to instill great fear. One of the more remarkable members of the Sinestro Corps is Bedovian. Resembling a terrestrial hermit crab, Bedovian lives within a shell. It is not known if Bedovian created this shell through natural or artificial means, or like hermit crabs, is taken from another species. Likewise, if there is a molting cycle, of if Bedovian can regenerate lost limbs like terrestrial hermit crabs, has yet to be determined. The shell can withstand the rigors of deep space. Bedovian himself can survive in the vacuum of space, but it is not known if he needs the shell to survive. His life span is measured in centuries, if not millennia, and Bedovian can go for at least six hundred years without a meal. Of particular note is Bedovian's eyesight, which enables his to see across three sectors. Early Years Bedovian had been waiting on an asteroid in the Daffath System in Space Sector 0003. For months, the asteroid had been the site of a highly successful mining operation. At some point the owner of the mining operation came too close to Bedovian's shell which quickly opened, and Bedovian grabbed the helpless miner, pulling him to his doom. His hunger sated, Bedovian allowed himself to drift from the asteroid in search of a new home. A yellow power ring of the Sinestro Corps found him and took him to the Anti-Matter Universe of Qward. Like others in the Sinestro Corps, he was trained by Arkillo of Vorn, though he differed from the rest in one aspect. As told by Lyssa Drak, keeper of the Book of Parallax, since Bedovian had spent centuries in the darkness and isolation of his shell, he is the only member of the Sinestro Corps that did not have to enter a Fear Lodge. The Sinestro Corps Sometime after his training was complete, Bedovian went back to Space Sector 0003 to lie in wait. With his visual acuity, Bedovian made an excellent sniper. When the contacted by Arkillo, Bedovian took aim at his far off target, the planet Oa, in Space Sector 0000. After successfully abducting Ion, the former Kyle Rayner, the Sinestro Corps used the confusion to strike. He served as the Corps's sniper, and his skills resulted in the deaths of several Green Lanterns during the Corps's attack on Oa to free Superboy-Prime, Hank Henshaw, and Parallax. Once the Green Lanterns ventured beyond the safety of Oa's armor Bedovian opened fire striking two lanterns before they realized they were under attack. Even as hundreds of his fellow Sinestro Corps members swarmed Oa, Bedovian continued firing, picking off lanterns one-by-one. Green Lantern of Space Sector 1416 Diamalon of Barrio III was Bedovian's last victim before Green Lantern 2814.2 John Stewart of Earth located Bedovian and fired, destroying his shell and taking the Sinestro Corps's sniper out of the battle. This, however, only injured the creature. It is possible that he is now attempting to rebuild his shell, as he has not been seen since the ambush on Oa. The Blackest Night During The Blackest Night, Bedovian and his comrades joined forces with the other Lantern Corps in order to defeat Nekron and his Black Lantern Corps. Arriving on Earth, he assisted his allies in fighting against the undead Black Lanterns. After the discovery fo the Anti-Monitor within the Black Lantern Central Power Battery, Munk and Guy Gardner came about a strategy at defeating the powerful cosmic being. Using a number of Red Lanterns to use their acidic blood to blind the partially undead Anti-Monitor, Bedovian was assigned with shooting Dove into the cosmic beings head in order to destroy him. With the distraction given, Bedovian made the shot and helped defeat the Anti-Monitor. Powers and Abilities Abilities *Sniper: Bedovian could hit a target from three sectors away *Fear Instillation: Bedovian could instill great fear which lead to his recruitment into the Sinestro Corps Equipment *Qwardian Power Battery Transportation *Fear Lodge Weapons *Qwardian Power Ring Source: http://greenlantern.wikia.com/wiki/Bedovian Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Males Category:Sinestro Corps Category:Super-Powered Villains